Enchanted
by mpa123
Summary: the story is better than the summary.i wrote this a while back cUSE I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK 4 MY OTHER STORYS. the series is based off of enchanted by taylor swift and there are three seasons...logan drama comes in season 2 and 3...this is one..
1. Chapter 1

_**Enchanted ep.1  
>A James Maslow love story ep.1 season 1<strong>_

James POV  
>I woke up this morning being thirsty for coffee and the best part was that I live right down the road from Starbucks. Perfect!<p>

Melanie's POV  
>I was driving to the nearest Starbucks I needed something to cool me down. Mornings kill...<p>

BOTH  
>James walked into Starbucks. A giant line filled the whole cafe. He hated waiting but he really wanted some coffee and his coffee maker broke at his apartment so there was no choice. Melanie pulled into the parking lot and stressfully opened the car door but, as she walked in she couldn't pay attention for some reason. Then, in a flash of a second she bumped into someone and could feel painfully burning liquid pouring all over her shirt. "Oh my gosh! I am <em>so<em> sorry I wasn't paying any attention I…" She was cut off when she saw _him_.

James' POV  
>I was completely awaken when hot coffee spilled all over my brand new shirt. Was I mad? No, I was furious! Although, not for long because when I looked up I saw a beautiful tall blonde! Maybe 1inch smaller than me (a perfect height to where I don't have to lean down when I speak) but I felt horrible when she freaked out. She started to say sorry about a million times. During a second of silence, I smiled and said "It's fine. I'm pretty sure the coffee isn't that good anyways…" Why did I just say that? Oh great, just great, she probably thinks I'm...Oh never mind. "No! I have to buy you another coffee and a new shirt! Oh god… I'm so incredibly sorry again..." She said.<p>

"You don't have to apologize besides, I wasn't watching where I was going. It's not your fault." I said laughing. "I appreciate it but no I have to buy you another one." She said smiling. I looked at her, again. God, she was amazing! She has beautiful blue-green eyes and wow _that smile_ it's too hard to describe except for the word: amazing. It was something I never thought possible… love at first sight.

Melanie's POV  
>When I looked at him he didn't seem mad I...I don't know but my heart is beating fast my head is spinning and I can't breathe could it be ? Am I falling for a complete stranger that I just met or is it?...oh god please don't let it be love at first sight! " I'll buy you coffee besides it got all over your shirt to" he said.I snapped back into reality I feel like spinning around and then just falling."no it's ok I have to go but here take my 10$,coffee is on me"I said."but what about your coffee? " he said "oh I think I can take a day without coffee" I said smiling and then I left and drove back to my apartment which was really stupid because I didn't even catch his name I don't know why I didn't I mean I'm 20 years old I should know that when you meet a hot guy you ask for his name well maybe I'll hear from him again and if I do...then it's fate.<p>

James POV  
>She left before I could get her name or her number... Why was she in a rush it confuses me...she probably has a boyfriend someone with that much beauty can't be single.<p>

Mel's POV  
>I rushed home and grabbed my guitar and started to write a song with all the feelings I had right now I couldn't just leave them I had to put it in a song I know I do...<p>

Later on I finished the song was called  
>till I see you again<br>I was proud of it but that really didn't matter at that second all I knew is that I was Enchanted to meet him and I know I just know someone like him probably has a girlfriend there's no doubt about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Enchanted ep.2

Mel's POV  
>I woke up in the morning and washed my face off I stood there for a second.I just couldn't get my mind off of That guy he just might be the one he's everything I dreamed of and maybe he is just a dream I never get to hold but one day it could come to reality.<p>

James POV  
>I had to see her again even if she did have a boyfriend I would stay friends with her until the end I'm in love with someone I just met I'm love dressed and did my hair I have to go to Starbucks again...it's the only way I can see her..the mystery girl from Starbucks.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>It was November 12th and it's freezing cold so I put skinny jeans on with tan boots l,a navy-blue long sleeve shirt with a red Hollister why? Because I was going back to Starbucks I needed coffee plus I might see him again.<p>

BOTH  
>James walked into Starbucks and ordered a caramel mocha<br>And as he was waiting he walked into the guys bathroom to look and see if his appearance was ok just incase she does walk in.  
>Melanie pulled up and walked in Starbucks disappointed that she didn't see him she looked back to check to make sure her car was locked when she looked back she ran into a person and about to fall over but the person caught her before she hit the ground.<p>

James POV  
>I didn't know who I caught until the person turned over and the first thing I saw was blue-green eyes. It was her! When she got back up she simply smiled " we really need to stop meeting like this" she said laughing,all I could do was smile she made me speechless "I guess so,wow two days in a row"<br>I smiled and blushed and tried to hide it,I loved that she made my heart scream out with joy " I'm sorry again about the coffee but at least this time you don't have coffee...please tell me the stain came out of your shirt.." she said hopefully "yes it did and It wasn't your fault" I said reassuringly "oh well I guess we can't Blame the whole world...oh why did I just say that..that seemed mean" she said covering her face.I laughed I loved the way she seems to do everything wrong when I know that everything she does seems so right  
>"James caramel mocha!" the waiter said<br>"oh that's me let me get that"I said  
>"yea I should probably get my order to" she said<br>When I got my mocha I was talking to her and when she orders she ordered the caramel mocha too...  
>"caramel mocha..hmmm"I laughed<br>"hey I have had this my whole life your the one who's taking my drink"she said smiling "true" I said  
>Later on she got hers and we both sat down<br>"oh and I'm sorry but I never got your name before"  
>"Melanie" she said,she had a beautiful name which makes since cause she's really pretty but I notice she doesn't put a lot of makeup on so it shows her natural beauty.<br>"I'm James" I said but I don't know if she already knew that,I don't even know if she knows the band of big time rush but if she doesn't it's best if she didn't.

Mel's POV  
>His name was James hmmm hot name I thought to my self<br>"oh cool you look like a James"oh my gosh! That was stupid why did I just say that..ugh "so what's your number? If you don't mind me asking"he said "why may I ask" I asked hoping he would say he liked me "you seem like an amazing person to hang out with like...you seem like a good friend" he said  
>Oh great that means he probably has a girlfriend!great!"uh yea...it's 555-334-6058" as I said it he put it in his phone<br>"thank you" he said, me sitting here sad because I made my self believe he had a girlfriend which he probably does.

James POV  
>I was in love I felt like kissing her right now but again she probably has a why does she have to be so beautiful but so mysterious it seems like she has a side if her that nobody knows and I have to figure out that Side "so what do you do for your free time" I asked she simply smiled "uh I play guitar and I sing a little" she said "you sing!" I said in shock...that would be perfect both of us singing together looking into each others eyes and to the point where she would fall for me and then..."uh yea I guess" she said "I sing too and play piano a little" I told her "really that's really cool how long have you been singing" she asked "since I was 6 I think" I said "same here I've been writing music since I was 8"<br>She writes her own songs she plays guitar and she's beautiful she everything I ever wanted.

Melanie's POV  
>he's so amazing I'm in love why won't he just make a move and ask me out all ready! And the best part he sings and plays piano all that I need is right here in front of me.I checked my phone and it was late and I had to go drop off a gift to my parents at the post office and I hated the fact I had to leave "hey I have to go um... It's nice seeing you" I said<br>"but wait..."he said standing up and walking after me "yea?" I face was right next to mine less than inch away but then he pulled back "when do I get to see you again?" he asked. I just smiled "just call me.." I said smiling even more  
>"goodbye James" I said walking out to my car and then I got in a started the engine and waved goodbye one last time and drove off..why didn't he kiss me? his face was right there!<br>If he didn't kiss me then that probably means he has a girlfriend oh man I hate being this way but I like him to much but I will make sure I see him again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Enchanted ep.3

James POV  
>she drove off man I'm in love I can't think straight when she's not around but I need to make sure she doesn't know that I'm in a band especially one that has a show...she will think I'm self centered just like my character in the show but I'm not like The character in the show at all and I don't know what she will do when she finds out cause I know she probably will find out soon.<p>

Next day at 1:00 pm  
>Mel's POV<br>I was sitting at my apartment Just sitting alone, watching TV, when my phone rang "hello?" I said "hey it's James uh...so you want to maybe go see a movie later and have dinner?" he asked "oh of course!" I said smiling . Was it a date? Or was it just a get together..."cool so I'll pick you up at 6" he said  
>"sounds great bye!" I wasn't until he hung up when I started laughing historically and screaming with I remembered he didn't actually say it was a date because knowing The way he was he probably has a girlfriend but maybe I should ask him later...so I went through my clothes to find something to wear but I couldn't find anything so I went to my car and drove to the mall.<br>2:00 pm  
>I was in the store and I know that it's freezing cold outside which is weird cause we are in LA and it's November but I guess it was a quick change of weather...I was panicking and I didn't know if we were going to a fancy dinner or a cafe on the corner of a street so I texted him asking which one. HEY JAMES I HAVE A QUESTION... WHERE ARE WE EATING?..<br>I sent the message and waited a minute. Then my phone beeped When I opened the text message it read,UH...I WOULD DRESS KIND OF FORMAL BECAUSE BEFORE THE MOVIE WE ARE GOING TO EAT AT A VERY NICE ITALIAN RESTAURANT :) IF THAT'S OK WITH YOU. I smiled and texted back THAT'S . So I then bought a long sleeve royal blue dress nag black heigh and elegant and the dress was down to my knees. Not to short and not to long. It was 4:58 when I got home so I took a shower and then put my make up on and then got dressed now it was 5:10 perfect I guess I can sit and relax.

James POV  
>I had already taken a shower and I wore a black dressy shirt with dark jeans and dress shoes and now it's 5:30 when I knew I had everything I needed and I knew I forgot one last thing so I texted Melanie..WHATS YOUR ADDRESS? I can't believe I forgot to ask her that l. So I waited a few seconds and she texted me her address. Soon it was 5:40 so i decided to go pick her up.<p>

Mel's POV  
>I was laying on the couch when the door bell rung<br>It was him I guessed. so I opened the door and held my breath  
>He looked amazing and I couldn't speak I was breathless.<p>

James POV  
>Melanie opened the door and when I saw her I was nearly nocked of my feet she was… <em>stunning! <em>she wore a blue dress and her hair was in a gorgeous little due. And I just stood there in amazement like a true moron."you look...beautiful" I said "thank you...you too" she said in a shy gesture. so then we walked to the car and drove to the Italian Restaurant.

Melanie POV  
>When we were in the parking lot I had a phone call "hello" I said. "hey melanie it's your best friend in the whole world Avery! What's up!" I looked at James and mouthed the word sorry and he smiled and said it's okay quietly<p>

James POV  
>Melanie got a phone call...probably her boyfriend...then she said bye to who ever she was talking to."sorry I had no idea that would happen" she said I smiled "it's ok" and I was about to ask her if it was her boyfriend so I would Finally get an answer but I was afraid, soon we sat down and ate and she was so funny and when she smiled I smiled too and I couldn't take it so I said " so did your boyfriend call you earlier" and after I said that I wished I didn't "oh no it was my friend...I'm not dating anyone..."after she said that she looked away "really I figured you would" I said then she looked at me "why's that?" she asked blushing "because your too pretty to not be dating anyone" I said smiling "thanks but no I guess I'm single...what about you I mean your certainly too good looking to be single" She said and quickly covered her mouth as if she didn't mean to say that out loud. Though, the question stood there with out an answer. I could tell that with her hopeful eyes that she probably wondered this whole time so, I had to answer "no I'm not dating anyone I mean it would be nice I just well I don't know but to answer your question I am also single" she looked at me and then turned around and I could tell she was smiling. Later on we didn't talk much the whole relationship talk made It awkward and then I couldn't take it so I said "I need some air" and she nodded and I went outside across to the park and sat on the bench...she doesn't have a boyfriend thank god but I don't know how to tell her she might not feel the same way and when she finds out that I'm in a pop group she may never like me for who I really am but I can't let her find out on her own I need to tell her.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>James said he needed some time outside but he hasn't come back so told the waiter I'd be right back and walked outside and when I did I saw him sitting on the bench at the park across the street.I was shivering it was so cold outside that I could see my breath when I I walked toward him "everything ok?" I asked , he looked at me and smiled "you didn't have to come out here" he said "you look upset what's wrong" I said crossing my arms trying to keep warm<br>"sorry I'm adding drama to this dinner" he said "you aren't" I said smiling "you always know what to say"he I sat down next to him "please tell me what's wrong" I said "I'm just confused" he said "confused?" I asked "well I like this girl and shes beautiful but she doesn't know a side of me that I want to tell her but I don't know how she would feel about it and I don't know if she likes me back" he said "does this girl have a name?"I asked knowing it's me my heart was beating fast I couldn't speak and then he turned to me and said "Melanie" my eyes lit up and I smiled and blushed and I said "the truth is ,is that I like this guy too he has amazing brown eyes and when he smiles it's amazing but I don't really know if I like him and if he felt the same way I would be the happiest girl in the world" I then smiled and he turned to me again and smiled and then leaned in,he was about to kiss me when a flash surprised me and then I herd the words "James over here hey! James is she your girlfriend!" and soon we were swarmed by people with cameras and at that point I didn't know who James was...why was there paparazzi all around us who is James. 


	4. Chapter 4

Enchanted ep.4

James POV  
>paparazzi found us and I don't know what's going to happen with Melanie what is she going to think but they all swarmed us and I knew they wouldn't stop until they answer the questions "James is she your girlfriend?" a tall dark haired man asked. I didn't answer just looking at Melanie's face showed that she wasn't exactly excited about this. Then one of the people asked her a question "miss what's your name and are you two currently dating you might as well say it cause by tomorrow these pictures are going all over the Internet and magazines" Melanie didnt say a word she just looked at me puzzled "James do you like her it looked like you were going to kiss her!tell us give us the scoop" one of the paparazzi said then I grabbed Melanie's arm and told her we should go back and she nodded.<p>

BOTH  
>Melanie and James walked in the restaurant and James payed and then drove her away from the park." we should talk about this"he said " why were they taking pictures" Melanie asked "have you ever heard from the band big time rush" he said "yes my niece loves them I've heard one song but why do you ask?" Melanie said "do you know who is in that band?" James asked "no" Melanie said "well there is 4 guys and I'm one of them ok I'm in a pop group I've traveled all over the world singing and I've been on t.v. But I didn't want to tell you cause I thought you would think I'm a self centered rock star" James said, Melanie turned to James "I'm more mad about you not telling me and now because if me those paparazzi people won't leave you alone about me" melanie said "mel there is no way I'm going to let some paparazzi jerks ruin our relationship" James said, Melanie looked at James and smiled "thank you" she said "so do you want to go to the movie?" James asked "honestly would you be mad if I told you that I really didn't want to go..I think I've been tired out just by tonight" Melanie said smiling "yea of course" James said.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>James drove me back to my house and when we pulled up to the drive way "do you want to come inside" I asked, James smiled "sure" and he followed me inside "do you want some water" I asked "no thank you" he said.I sat next to him on the couch "yea this was such a crazy night" i said "how was it crazy?" he said laughing "well the whole paparazzi deal and...and.." I was going to say when he almost kissed me and when he told me how he felt about me but I knew if I did I don't know what would happen after that "speaking of tonight" James said standing up and he took my hand and piled me up "I was interrupted earlier so kindly by the paparazzi and the thing is,is that I'm trying to protect you from who I am...if we were together and they saw you with me like hey did at the park...your perfect normal life would be ruined because of me and I don't want that to happen" he said "I know" I said looking down but then he pulled my chin up and said "but that's not going to change the way I feel about you" and I smiled "how do you feel about me?" I asked,he just simply smiled at me and said "if you want to be my girlfriend I would be happy and I just want to know if you like me because I like you a lot..I can't breathe without you" then I looked at him "James I like you a lot and I would be happy to be your girlfriend" I said smiling and then he looked at me and said " so you would ruin your beautiful and perfect normal life...where I'm always I'm the road and you will be alone with paparazzi following you around" I looked at him and said "I don't care whatever the paparazzi does as long as I get to be with you". He looked at me and leaned in and kissed me passionately and I could feel him smiling when he kissed then I kissed him one last time and he let me go and then he smiled "I wanted to do that the very first day" he said and then I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder and then I saw the clock it was 12:35 pm "oh my gosh is it really that late!" I said "yea?" he said "you need to get home James it's late and you need to get some sleep you get tired" I said laughing and then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me "fine I'll leave but tomorrow I wanna take you out to breakfast" he said "what Starbucks!" I said laughing and he hugged me and left. I was smiling in my sleep I loved him a lot and when he wrapped his arms around me I could feel his warmth and when he kissed me I felt sparks fly. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Enchanted ep.5

Melanie's POV  
>I woke up this morning with a bang as someone was knocking on my door when I answers it,it was James "oh my gosh! James I'm not even...decent" I said shocked cause I forgot he was coming over." you look pretty don't worry" he said laughing "thanks but that was a total lie" I said smiling and laughing "so guess you don't want to go out for breakfast " James said "well not now o was awoken by someone" I said laughing,he looked at me and smiled and then started to tickle me "James stop!" I said laughing as I fell to the ground "say the secret password" he said smiling "uh James! Is awesome"<br>I said guessing "no but thank you" he said "uh James is the best!" I said again "no that's too easy" he said laughing couldn't take it anymore my sides were hurting so I said "James is the best thing that happened to Melanie and she likes him very much?" I said,and then he let go "yea see was that so hard" James said laughing "yea it was and shouldn't you be singing across the world or something" I said getting up "nah that's tomorrow" James said "oh" I said "and tonight I have to be at an interview with some people "fun" I said sarcastically "yea this whole star thing isn't what it's cut out to be sorry" he said " yea I agree" I said sitting down on the couch "but I have plenty of time today for you" James said smiling "yea" I said letting out a came and sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me "I know my job sucks all the girls screaming my name every night while I sing and paparazzi following every step I take oh the horror!" he said jokingly " hey! I never said it was a bad job I think it's awesome but the whole traveling part I just can't take" I said smiling "well I'm taking the time for you now and I just don't know what to do with this beautiful blonde girl right in front of me who seems to be wearing pajamas" he said laughing. I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it and smiled "there happy" I said " come here!" he yelled smiling laughing and he pulled me in with a long deep kiss.I didn't know what to think except that I loved him and I didn't want to say it cause I want him to see it first when he kissed me I smiled and when I smiled I could feel him smiling too "why do you do that?" I asked as I pulled away "do what?" he said laughing "you always smile too much when you kiss me" I said "would you rather me not smile...should I frown?" he said trying to make a weird frown which made me laugh "ok fine keep the smile" I said still laughing.

James POV  
>Melanie was amazing I loved her she makes me feel like the only guy in the world and I would stand up and sing to her right wherever we are I would she's the one I know could be the girl for me,well she already is,she makes me want to sing love songs in the middle of a highway or dance with her in the rain."hey I'll get dressed and we can go out and do something ok" she said "ok" I on she was dressed and we walked around the streets of LA and hen I had no idea how I got the urge to do it bit I grabbed her hand and held it as we walked into different places laughing and then we got to a beautiful looking place with flowers everywhere and a batch full of red roses.I picked a rose and gave it to her and then she kissed me and then pulled away and smiled but I pulled her in again and kissed her passionately and then a guy with a camera came out from the bushes and yelled "I got it!" and I was mad couldn't they just leave us alone for a day! "just tell them we are dating and leave it at that cause I guess we can't deny a kiss" I whispered to Melanie "so James is she your girlfriend?" "yes" I replied "sweetie what's your name?" "Melanie.." she said looking at the ground "James do you love her?" but then I ignored that question "that's all the questions we will answer sorry can we have some time alone please?" I asked "sure thing thanks for answering some questions" and then he walked off " well that was awkward" Melanie said "you'll get used to it" I said smiling. Then I got a phone call from Logan "hello" I said "hey James it's time to get ready we need to leave at 4:00 pm" he said,I was sad I really wanted to spend this time with Melanie today "ok bye" I said "you ok" Melanie asked "yea that was Logan I gotta leave sorry I thought we'd have more time" I said "it's fine" she said,but in her eyes she was saying that she hated the fact that I had to leave but she wouldn't tell me that I know. I drove her home and kissed her goodbye when she walked inside I was depressed I didn't want to leave so soon but I also can't wait to have an interview with Ellen.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Enchanted ep.6

Melanie's POV

Next day I was still tired I didn't get a text or call from James, I guess he was busy. I got dressed and walked to go get groceries and while I was on my way I saw something,something i couldn't believe,it was my face on the cover of a magazine except not just me...it was me kissing James, they were going to pit that picture in the magazine! I thought they were bluffing.I looked through the magazine to the page they said more pictures were on and there was and when I read it,it said these words "James and his new girlfriend look so cute as we asked questions on there stroll he said she was his girlfriend and her name is seems happy and all we can say is Melanie seems like an amazing person just don't break our James heart!" I didn't feel happy like I should I felt mad I didn't want to be known as a pop stars new girlfriend who might not last even though they didn't say that I'm sure they meant on I got a Phone call from my friend Haley "hello" I said "Melanie!" Haley Said screeching "uh you ok ?" I asked "why didn't you tell me you're dating James Maslow the hottest guy on big time rush" she said"because you would act like this" I said laughing "well how do you expect me to act he's famous!" she said ,then I got another call " hold on Haley avery's calling" I said "oh make It a three way call!" she said "ok" I said laughing,then I clicked the call button "before you say anything Avery haley is on the line to" I said "oh hey Haley! Anyways Melanie!your dating james Maslow!" Avery said, I rolled my eyes "well no da it's all over the news!" I said laughing "so...is he a good kisser" Haley said "wow...well I'm gonna hang up now I'll see you guys on thanksgiving bye" I said hanging up and then I laughed I figured my two best friends would be the ones to call and be the first ones to freak out.

James POV  
>Great we are all over the and Melanie I figured this would happen soon enough but I don't know how she feels about it...later on we went on stage and then performed for an hour or two either way it was fun and now we are at the airport going back to LA and we will be back around 11:14 and I was thinking about taking a trip to Melanie's apartment...I remember her telling me that she always goes to bed really late so she might be up if I'm lucky. "hey James are you tired?"Logan said half asleep "no are you" o said knowing the answer would be a yes "yea no kidding" he said trying to the plane I did fall asleep a little bit but after that I had to make my way to Melanie's apartment... 11:48pm-I was on my way to Melanie's and I didn't know what to say I should of texted her but I was so...so...busy and I don't know if she would understand.<br>I finally arrived and took the stairs up to her floor and I got to room number 707 and quickly knocked on the door "hello" she said as she answered the door "hey I'm back in LA and I thought I would stop by" I said "you could of called and told me you were coming...I would have dressed better" she said was wearing short shorts and a t-shirt she looks pretty in whatever she wears "sorry if I woke you up" I said "oh no you didn't I'm not even tired" she said smiling as she let me in "so I guess you saw the news today" I said looking at the magazine with a picture of me and her kissing on the cover on the table "yea..." she said looking down "let me guess your not to excited about it"I said smiling "it's just...new to me...my two best friends called me today freaking out and I'm just trying to get used to it I guess..." she said smiling then she said "uh do you want anything maybe a drink or a snack or..." "no" I said cutting her off "o..k" she said "I'm sorry I didn't want the whole world knowing and talking about us" I said "it's fine" she said as she sat on the couch  
>I sat next to her and she put her head on my shoulder "you tired?" I asked "no I'm happy...and your very comfortable" she said laughing "well thank you" I said laughing along too .then she looked up at me and I saw those amazing eyes again my heart was beating my head was spinning and without thinking I kissed her slowly and passionately and I could feel her smile and her heart beat agains my shirt and i kissed her deeper and I knew we were gonna take this kiss a little to far but I didn't care I loved her as she kissed deeper I smiled,she made me feel happy I loved her she was amazing and the way she kissed me...I felt and I see sparks fly and I as I kissed her back she put her arms around my neck and I held on to her kissing her deeper...yea we were making out on the couch...I had just now realized it but I was 20 and so was she so we are old enough ...I loved her I never wanted to let her go and i kissed her slowly this time with my eyes closed and then she let go...she was out of breath and then she smiled and rested her head on my shoulder again and I couldn't speak I was also out of breath but I wanted to kiss her again then she closed her eyes "you going to sleep?" I asked "no I'm not tired"she said laughing and the she stood up and I did the same "Melanie I need to tell you something" I said,she looked happy and then she looked at me "yea..." she said I smiled and took her hand "Melanie I always wanted to tell you this from the very first day and I just antes to tell you that...I love you"<p>

TOO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. Chapter 7

Enchanted ep.7

Melanie's POV  
>"I love you" the words that James said that made my heart sing I couldn't believe it he finally said It the three words I love you! I love...you, I'm still shocked he's everything I ever wanted and I knew I had to reply "James I love you too" I said,he smiled and pulled my hand into a hug and I love him I truly do "love is a strong word James you have to actually mean it when you say it" I said,he looked at me " i do I do very much Mel,I love you and...I don't know what I'll do without you " he said,at that point I was breath taken and then I kissed him without thinking and he smiled and kissed me back he wrapped his arms around my waste and kissed me deeper.I smiled as he let go and kissed me on the forehead and then I rested myself on his shoulder while standing up and I could feel him smiling and I could feel his warm lips against my neck,kissing it.I couldn't feel my legs,they were going numb every time he kissed me and I had to hold on to him or else I'd fall.I looked up at him making him stop kissing my neck...we were 20 years old..but do you think that's still a little to young? I thought to my self...i honestly didn't care I loved James and every time he kissed me i felt like flying.<p>

James POV  
>I stood there staring at her...she looked tired "you should get some sleep" I said,she smiled and said "ok can you carry me" I smiled and laughed and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her down and tucked her looked at me and smiled and I couldn't take it,so I laid next to her and she scooted next to me and I wrapped mu arms around her. I could feel her warmth when I held her...later on we eventually fell asleep next to each other.<p>

NEXT MORNING

BOTH  
>James phone kept ringing all morning and he was still asleep until finally the ringing woke Melanie got up and woke up James "James...james!" she said shaking him "what" he said trying to wake up "people are calling I think you should answer probably work" she said,James got up and smiled and then took the phone from the side table "hello?" he said as he answered He phone "James where are you? We need to be at the set today I've been trying to call you all morning" Kendall said,"sorry I slept in,uh do you need me to be there now?"James asked "yes" Kendall said "ok I'll be there" James said and then hung up."you gotta go?"Melanie asked "work...sorry but I'll see if I have time later...I love you" James said "I love you too" Melanie said ,before James left he pulled Melanie in and kissed her deeply "bye I'll call you later" James said "bye"Melanie said opening the door for him.<p>

James POV  
>I left and I was on my way to work I was still smiling I could still feel her kiss on my lips.<br>12:34  
>"hey guys sorry I'm late"James said walking on the set " James where were you,you were in a rush last night and you slept In Late this morning" Carlos said,I smiled and remembered kissing her and then looked at them "oh uh just at home why?" I said trying to cover my feeling cause I felt like screaming with joy "uh you ok James?" logan asked "yea...so what are we gonna do today ?" I asked "I told you we were filming and j-14 magazines coming to the set to interview us" Kendall said "oh yea..." I said "James we need you in the dressing room for hair,makeup,and wardrobe and don't be late again please" the director said "ok"I said heading to my dressing room<br>Later on we were filming and I was tweeting out to the fans letting know what to look forward to and I was surprised I hadn't gotten a call or text from Melanie but then again she probably thought she might be interrupting a scene or something. Later on we finished all we could do for the episode and we were interviewed by j-14 magazine...how fun...thank god they didn't mention anything about Melanie or else the guys would put the pieces together and find out I was at her house last night. I still don't understand how they don't know about Melanie I mean it was all over the news yesterday but I guess I didn't have to worry about that. 


	8. Chapter 8

Enchanted ep.8

Melanie's POV  
>I stood there watching tv as I was folding my clothes and I was tired I was waiting for a call from James or a text or something but it never happened, hours later I took a nap then I was woken up by a loud beeping noise disappointed when I saw it wasn't him I ignored it and fell back to sleep.<p>

James POV  
>Me and the guys were in our dressing rooms getting all fancy and junk, ready to leave when we got a call from our manager<br>"boys in 1 month you guys will be starting your tour so I suggest you guys get packing"he said  
>"wait How long is it?"Carlos asked "the tour is about a month or two" he said "wait a month or two months?"I asked cause that was a really long time I didn't want to be away from Melanie that long… "I just said that but it's after thanksgiving...you guys have a week off for that occasion by the way" he said,I was mad but also happy I loved performing for the fans and everything but I don't want to leave Melanie alone for a long time. "something wrong James?" our manager asked "uh what?oh no I was just thinking about… uh… stuff…"I said. "James is sad because he has to leave all the time." Logan said laughing I knew he was joking "no that's not what I think"I said then I gave him a shove "alright well you guys are dismissed" he said then we walked back to our dressing rooms and I stood there texting melanie HEY I'LL BE HOME IN HALF AN HOUR SO MABEY IF YOU WANT WE COULD GO SEE A MOVIE OR DINNER I sent the Text and then Logan and Carlos came behind me "oh who's Melanie?" Carlos asked "nobody" i said,crap!I don't want them to know about her but they read the name..."so asking someone if they want to go to a...movie and dinner! That's just you sending it to your self cause you know..." Logan said,then Kendall walked by "what's going on?" he asked "oh were trying to figure out who Melanie is"Carlos said,I just sat there silent "James?who's Melanie"Kendall said smiling cause I know that he knows that it's my girlfriend "a girl..." I said and then I got a text from her saying YEA THAT'S FINE I GUESS... And then when I read it Logan grabbed it from my hand "oh!she's your...girlfriend" Logan said "you guys just now realized that you know it was all over the news like yesterday right?" Kendall said "oh yea we know we were just waiting for James to speak up about it"Carlos said,so they knew this whole time! Ugh great, way to make feel like a dumbass!"yea James speak..." Kendall said laughing "what am<br>I supposed to say" I asked "well tell us about her" Carlos said "ok..."I said then I smiled and then said "she's amazing and funny and sweet and she is so unique and I just can't picture myself without her" i said "oh you got it bad buddy" Carlos said "so wait...when you were in a rush yesterday you wanted to go see her last night?"Logan asked "yea" I said "oh my god!James that's why you were late this morning you were with her weren't you!JAMES WHAT DID YOU DO!" Kendall said "I'm not going to answer that… "I said laughing "ok ok fine but I'm happy for you but we need to meet her and I gotta leave for thanksgiving tomorrow" Kendall said "well you were going to meet with her tonight right?"logan asked "yes but I don't know if she would want you guys along" I said "oh she will besides she's dating you she kinda has too"Carlos said

Melanie's POV  
>I got a text from James,HEY THE GUYS KINDA WANT TO MEET YOU SO HOW ABOUT WE ALL GO TO BRIANS PIZZA IF THAT'S OK WITH YOU?<br>I smiled and replied back YEA THAT'S FINE I FIGURED IT WOULD HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER  
>I sent the message and he texted back K WE'LL PICK YOU UP AT 7. Then I got dressed and straightened my hair (almost burned myself) and put a little makeup on until it was 6:58 and there was a knock on the I opened it all 4 of the guys were there "hey I'm Logan"the short dark haired guy said "I'm Carlos and that's Kendall" the tan guy said and pointed to the tall blonde one next to him,he waved hello<br>"and I'm James "James said smiling "oh hi it's nice to meet you guys"I said and than James said "ok so we should go" he said...me and James agreed that we shouldn't kiss or show public affection especially around the guys...it would be to weird but I sat in the passenger seat next to him and as all the guys asked questions about me and I answered willingly. I knew they would ask the oddest questions and I know they had to make sure I was ok, they were only being there for james. Which is good and I'm happy that James has friends like that.  
>Later on we sat down and ate and we talked and laughed a couple fans asked for there autographs,I know I would be mad or worried that there are a lot of girls who like James but I'm not I think it's amazing how he has amazing fans who always stick by his side and I bet a thousand of those girls wish they could date him...It makes me feel special...no I just know that me and James just...happened It could be fate or maybe not but all I know is that I love him and I know he feels the same way.<br>Later on James dropped off the guys at there he got back to the car he smiled "you ok?" he asked "yea I'm fine" I said,"ok so what are you doing around thanksgiving" he asked "I have to go visit my family you?" he smiled "well I was hoping that you could come see my family with me" he said,I looked at him and said "you do realize that we've only been dating for a few days now right"I said " yes but it's thanksgiving and it's around that time and it doesn't even seem like a few days" he said "that's because we moved to fast" I said but then I reverted saying that "I know" he said,I stayed silent and then he continued "but it doesn't matter how long or how fast as long as I get to be with you nothing even matters" he said,I smiled that was one of the sweetest things he said to me "well what if I come with you before thanksgiving and then go back to my family on thanksgiving and then you can come see my family after thanksgiving" I said he smiled "ok I'll take that" I looked at him and laughed "what?" he asked "oh my gosh you'll agree on anything won't you" I said laughing "well not all the time"he said smiling… "What a pushover." I whispered and he playfully nudged me with his elbow. Later on we pulled up to his apartment building so that we could buy the plane tickets and come up with our plan and I was happy I was doing this. I couldn't wait. 


	9. Chapter 9

Enchanted ep.9

James POV  
>We bought the plane tickets and talked about what we were going to do and then I said "can you help me pack?"I asked "only if you help me pack " she said laughing "deal!" I yelled laughing and smiling, I got a suitcase from the closet and set it on the bed and I grabbed a bunch of other clothes that I wanted to pack "ok so..." she said "I don't know" I said smiling "oh my gosh come on"she said smiling and she grabbed one of my shirts and held it up "what about this one?" she said "yes" I said and then I grabbed jeans and folded them and put it in the suitcase and she took the shirts and folded them and put them in too. "she picked up one of my shirts and through it at me and said "come on hurry up" and then she laughed. "ow!" I said laughing "it's a shirt it does no harm!" she said laughing,then I through it back at her and then I ran towered her and wrapped my arms around her and then I tackled her and we fell on my bed and knocked the suitcase over "we should pick that up"she said laughing i smiled and laughed "nah we can do that later" I said wanting to keep on holding on to her "oh fine...your so lazy"she said "lazy?" I asked "I don't know" she said I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>He kissed me on the cheek and I looked down to see the clothes scattered everywhere from falling off the bed...I know what he's trying to do...he's so predictable "oh come on..." I said "what?" he asked "don't think I don't know what your trying to do" i said...we were both sitting up he was behind me with his arms wrapped around when he speaks I could feel his breath against my ear "what am I trying to do" he said jokingly "you know exactly what I mean" I said "really?"he said "yea" I replied "well then I guess there s no point in not doing what I was going to do" he said then he kissed my shoulder and then he kissed up my neck slowly my heart was racing I couldn't breathe and he got to my cheek and then my jaw line turned around and kissed him deeply he kissed me back deeper and passionately we were taking the kiss further than usual but I didn't care he parted his lips gently and so did kissed me deeper and I followed then he pushed me down on the bed and kissed me deeper and as we kissed I pulled off his shirt he looked at me with passion and his necklace was hanging down in front of my face and then he leaned in and kissed me deep and slowly I was amazed as his muscular arms were holding himself up when he kissed me.I looked at his muscular shoulders and arms and I could see his abs so completely amazing and then I flipped him over and he smiled and tilted his head up to kiss me and he pulled off my shirt leaving me wearing a tank top but I made sure he didn't take anything else off that was fine for now but he kissed my neck slowly and then I turned towered him and kissed him slowly and then he flipped up over again to were he was hovering over me and then he kissed me deeply and I let go and just gazed into those big brown eyes and then he laid next to me I was out of breath even though all we did was kiss but I turned towered him and laid my head on his chest he looked down at me "I love you Melanie" he said...I smiled and said "I love you too James" later on he was too lazy to put his shirt back on so he left it off but I think he did that on purpose but I didn't care I fell asleep next to him with him against me with his muscular arms and shoulders wrapped around me.<p>

James POV  
>I woke up this morning smiling I found myself with my arms wrapped around Melanie as she was sleeping just like I always wanted to always be next to her and never let her go.I got up out of bed I was still too lazy to put a shirt on but I know she didn't care I laughed thinking about it and then she woke up "James?" she said, I walked over to the other side of the bed "yes?" I asked she looked at me and smiled "would you like some breakfast?" I asked,she nodded her head "are you sure cause I can make killer pancakes" I said smiling "ok fine but I want to help"she said "deal" I said .<p>

Melanie's POV  
>Later on we we're making pancakes and when he was mixing a bunch of it fell out and landed on my tank top "hey!"I said laughing "sorry" he said laughing "oh your so predictable" I said laughing "really" he said "yea" I said "well did you know I was going to do this!" he said as he threw pancake batter at me and i laughed and then grabbed the bowl and threw pancake batter at him<br>Later on we were having a pancake war in the kitchen it was a mess! And he finally gave up and I said "yea! Victorious!" then he picked me up and kissed me deeply and then carried me to the living room and set me down and grabbed a navy blue shirt and threw it at me "here change your shirt cause well you have pancake all over you"he said smiling and laughing I changed my shirt and he washed off the batter of his back and stomach "see that's what happened when you don't where a shirt" I said laughing "oh well" he said smiling.  
>Later on we cleaned up the kitchen and picked up the suitcase and repacked the clothes.<br>I called my family and told them what the plan was all they could say is that they were happy to meet him and then as he told his parents they were happy to and then I went to my place to pack my stuff and he laid next to me as we sat on the couch I couldn't wait till tomorrow I was going to meet his family and he was going to meet mine.

James POV  
>She brought her suitcase to my apartment because she was going to sleepover and we would leave to go to the airport tomorrow morning she sat next to me and we watched some scary movie I laughed as she acted like she was "scared" when I knew she wasn't she just wanted to snuggle up to be as I held her tight. We got bored with the movie and she fell asleep so I carried her back to my bed because my couch isn't the most comfortable thing in the world and I tucked her in and laid next to her...somehow she found her way in my arms and then I fell asleep. <p>


	10. Chapter 10

Enchanted ep.10

Melanie POV  
>I woke up early and I was getting into James car to the airport we were going to visit his parents and I was nervous and as we were in the car James turned the radio on a little and the song half of my heart by John Meyer was on the radio and we both smiled and started to sing it softly and to the time the chorus came we were singing loudly it was weird cause He's never heard me sing before and when I sang loudly then he laughed and I turned the radio down "what!" I asked smiling "I've never heard you sing...don't worry your actually really good"he said looking at me "oh keep your eyes on the road" I said and turned away from him laughing "I'm serious!you are and I bet that could be our song" he said "what?" I asked "oh my gosh!...half of my heart the song we were singing to!"he said laughing "oh" I said,I felt kind of stupid, oh well! I fell asleep I'm the passenger seat and that's not the most comfortable place to sleep and thank god we got to the airport real soon.<p>

James POV  
>I smiled still...she doesn't believe me?she is a good singer...I think she knows I'm right she's just playing games as pulled into the airport garage and of course the paparazzi found us...how? I have no idea but it's amazing how they show up so quickly out of nowhere but it makes sense but I learned to ignore them. "where are you guys going?" they asked or shouted either way it hurt my ear "to my family" I said "hey James and Melanie! Over here!" another man shouted, I guess after the whole cover story about me and Mel the other day happened,now everyone knows who she is and I didn't want that cause one day someone will spot her and inform it and in a second she will be mobbed by the looked straight ahead towered the door and they followed us inside until the security guard informed them no flash photography and to leave us . We waited in line to get the bags and where we were didn't talk much I guess she was tired,or nervous.I put my arm around her and she leaned her head on my time she did that it always reminded me of when I kiss her,I know so ironic huh wow...now that I think about it that's how it usually starts...<p>

Melanie's POV  
>When we were in the line it seemed like forever ugh! Great! But all I wanted to do was fall asleep and as I had my head on his shoulder with his arm around me basically holding me up but I need to save the sleeping for the plane and I just can't wait.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Enchanted ep.11

James POV  
>Finally we were on our way to security and we of course we had to take out our phones and shoes and all the other things and then we got them back...how unusual...just kidding. Anyways I held her hand and we walked to terminal A-8...fun and we sat there in the chair when we realized that we got there a little too early we went to go get breakfast at some small cafe they had there and then we walked back and I saw a little bear on our way back it was white with a red ribbon wrapped around it that said I love you for some reason I felt like I had to get it for her...I know weird but for some reason I had we got back I said "hey I'll be right back" and she said "ok.." I knew she was wondering so I hurried and walked to the store and got it when I did I hid it in my jacket...such an easy hiding spot...so original..."back" she said smiling and laughing I was glad to see her wide awake she was silent all morning...sleepy silent.<br>"yea I had to...look at something" i said...like a complete idiot like that was a good excuse. "ok..."she said I think she knew I was hiding what I really did...you know I guess being on a show with scripts and everything never teaches you how to hide something or maybe that just means I can't hide anything from her."well actually no" I said losing my patience,she looked at me puzzled "here" I said smiling as I showed the bear kind of a small gift for thanking her for everything,she looked at me and smiled "thank you it's cute"she said then rested her head on my shoulder again holding the bear close to her.

Melanie's POV  
>You know I'm happy I loved the was small perfect...I wasn't that kind of girl who could be won over by diamonds and sparkly things a simple gift that means something to him to give to me is all that I would want plus it was soft and he kept it under his jacket so his scent was on just incase he were ever to be on tour for a long time at least I would have something that reminded me of they announced that our plane was here so it took a few seconds for us to finally get inside and find our we sat down it was perfect...only two seats no one to be by us so that we could talk just the two of us "I think my family would love you" he said smiling "really?"I asked "yes there is nothing you need to worry about" he said "well I think my family will be fond of you too but you'll here more from Haley asking you questions,and you'll hear everything from my best friend Avery we've been friends sense the 7th grade so watch out shes the one who's gonna want to protect me" I said "ok well then I'm ready" he said confidently "yea..."I said as I held on to the bear he gave me.<p>

James POV  
>I'm glad she liked the present.I have a feeling this is gonna be a long plane ride. Hours later the plane landed in a rough way as usual we basically talked the whole time and slept a then we got off the plane and we were in the airport in new york to see my parents and I couldn't wait, I knew they were going to love her and when we claimed our bags we walked outside and called a taxi (time for the usual business in new York) and we told them where to looked happy and nervous we polled up to my parents home. <p>


	12. Chapter 12

Enchanted ep.12

BOTH  
>Melanie and James got out of the car and the door burst open at the house with James parents running towered them<br>"James! I missed you" his mom yelled joyfully  
>"how's my son doing!looking good"his dad said smiling<br>"oh and who might this be?"James mom said and before Melanie could say anything she added "just kidding we have heard a lot about you from him he has been talking about you for days now" Melanie smiled "you know the other day I saw a magazine at the store and I saw James and you on it and I was thinking...man I'm glad my son has a good choice of women" James dad said. "dad!" he said laughing "just saying she's probably gonna be the only one who could put up with you...heh heh...just kidding" James dad said.

Melanie's POV  
>I was silent at first but then I smiled his family was actually cool or fun either way. "so would you two like something to eat it must of been a hard fight from California to new york" his mom said "uh I would what about you Mel?" james asked "of course thanks!" I said on we all sat down eating a sandwich and they started asking things talking about things and smiling about things "so how did you two meet?"James dad asked "Starbucks" we said at the same time "nice a coffee shop that's where all the love stories happen" his dad said "so do you sing or act" his mom asked "yea I sing and play guitar a little" I said "oh cool are you thinking about getting a record deal I'm sure my son can get you that" she said looking at him with a look saying "you better do what I say" but she didn't say it but I'm sure he got the message. "uh no I...never thought about it I'm just that kinda person who performs at small cafés...I have a small gig at a place near my apartment" I said,she smiled "good that means your real careful of the choices you make cause I know that the music can be hard" she said "yea...but Melanie can sing she just doesn't believe me" James said,I smiled and nodded my head."well we will have to be the judge if that later" his dad said smiling.I just stood there watching the conversations and talking a little I was trying to be careful of what I say so that I don't make a fool out of myself "so what about your family?" James dad asked "my parents are divorced and both remarried and my older brother has a wife and child and my step brother has a wife and my step sister just recently got engaged" I said "oh so your the youngest" his mom said "yea sometimes it's hard to be the baby of the family cause you know your the last one to leave and it breaks your parents heart to see the last one go" I said "yes it's always hard especially to see our only child leave" James mom didn't talk much I figured he would since it's his parents not mine.<br>Later on it was night time and we were ready to go to bed "I'll show you to your room Melanie" James mom said "mom!" James said in a sadish disappointed way "uh no James I know you want her to sleep on the same bed with you but your still my baby boy so not I'm this house!and I think she's tired of you for now she needs at least a small break from you and it's across the hall so quit whining" she said I was already laughing cause that's exactly how I felt "well at least let me carry your bags Melanie" he said "it's ok I have them" I said "don't let him fool you he's just trying to find a way to get to you don't let him boys are weird like that" she said "oh I know"I said laughing while I stared at James "what is this go against the guys night?" James asked "that's exactly what it is"his mom said I smiled then she showed me to my room "thanks you" I said smiling "no problem it's nice to see someone who makes my little boy smile"she said "I'm not little" James said "according to you but according to me you still run around with a red towel on your back acting like your superman" she said smiling,"ok goodnight you two don't be kissing when I close the door even if it means I'm not gonna come back you know...and I'll be going to bed so don't be thinking you can anything you want" she said as she closed the door,ofcourse that's exactly what she wanted us to do.

James POV  
>My mom was serious about sleeping inthe same bed but she wasn't serious when she told me not to kiss her...it's nice to see my mom hasn't changed "my family likes you a lot...I told you that they would" I said "I like them too" she said "so..." I said "what?" she asked "I guess since she's not here..."I said smiling,she smiled "you would" she said laughing and then I smiled and leaned in and kissed her deeply and she kissed back then let go "happy" she said "very" I said smiling and then she pushed me towered the door "goodnight James" she said laughing and I said "so my moms right you want a break don't you" "well...maybe or no either way" she said I smiled and walked towered her and wrapped my arms around her waste and kissed her very deeply and passionately and I could feel her trying to hold on because she was losing her balance and then I let my lips part away from hers slowly and she looked into my eyes as I looked into hers..I had never been more in love with anyone else like I'm in love with her and I know my parents could see that and that's one of the reasons why my parents like her and I'm in love with her And I don't know how she feels but I know she loves me too. So later on I went back to my room to let her sleep and then I eventually fell asleep.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Enchanted ep.14

Next day  
>James POV<br>It was time to drop Melanie off at the airport I used my dads car to get there,Melanie was sitting in the passengers seat just sitting there..."you ok " I asked "yea I'm fine why?" she replied "you just look like your worried" I said "no I'm just thinking about my family and friends I've been away from home for a long time and I'm wondering about there reaction when they see me" she said smiling cause I know that she was thinking about it..."well I'm sure they will have tears with joy" I said...not the best thing i have said but it'll do...then we pulled into the parking garage and walked to the entrance...(no paparazzi this time...awesome!) I walked with her to the line then security until we were at a point to where I couldn't pass "bye James see you in two days I love you" she said "bye I love you too" I said then I kissed her deeply and passionately for a strong amount of seconds and then I let go "I don't want you to be late for the plane..." I said then she smiled and leaned in and kissed me this time...she kissed me softly and then let go "bye" and walked away I turned around and walked back to the car and drove back to my parents...this is gonna be a long two days.

Melanie's POV  
>It was a long plane ride to Houston Texas but when we finally landed I walked out if the plane and found my best friend Avery waiting at the gate for me "you know I know your in love with someone and your probably thinking about him 247...would it kill you to give me at least one hug" she said laughing "oh come here!" I said giving her a hug "how's Hollywood" she said "Hollywood?" I asked "yea your superstar boyfriend I'm gonna call him Hollywood heh heh.." she said "uh ok and he's fine and I'm doing well too thanks for asking" I said jokingly "sorry" she said I remembered James telling me to text him when I landed so I quickly got my phone out while we were in the car driving I LANDED...IM ON MY WAY TO MY PARENTS! :) I LOVE YOU!  
>"oh so you text your boyfriend and not talk to me I get it...just kidding" she said "sorry I had to tell him I was ok" I said "oh so he's the protective kind...gotta make sure your safe...nice" she said laughing "I don't know he's just making sure I'm ok" I replied "so you really do like him don't you" she said "well not just like..."I said " oh great..."she said "what?" i replied "I just don't want to see you heartbroken cause you do James is well you know a...rockstar" she said "I know but James...unlike the others is actually nice" I said "ok"she replied...later on we pulled into my mom and step dads house it was nice to see that they hadn't changed my room or the house since I left "oh melanie I missed you!" my mom yelled as I walked inside "oh you look beautiful" my step dad Rodney said "thanks and I missed you guys to" I said. Later on I put my stuff away in my room as I looked around it still had the link and green walls from when I was 9 and the posters on the wall with my old guitars well the two little ones I took my favorite guitar with me when I moved away it was nice to be back home.<p>

James POV  
>"you know I actually like Melanie" my mom said "yea she's sweet and nice and nit an actress or a singer" my dad said "I know she's amazing" I said "oh my little boys in love"my mom said "yea...I am" I smiled and hugged me "how does she feel about the tour your going on in a month" my dad asked "uh...um...I didn't tell her yet" I said guiltily "oh you need to tell her you can't keep secrets" my mom said "I know but a month or two is a long time" I said "I know...maybe she can come with you" my dad said "she would want to but she won't plus they wouldn't let me so" I said "well then that means you'll have to call her all the time" my mom said "I love her I don't want to leave her more than a week it's killing me now to be away from her for two days" I said "ok well it's getting late and thanksgiving is tomorrow so you should get some rest" my dad said "ok" I said getting up and walking to my room and I fell asleep and dreamed about Melanie and how I'll get to see her in two days."<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Enchanted ep.15

After thanksgiving, at airport

Melanie's POV  
>I was at the waiting gate,waiting for James to get off the plane when I heard the announcer say "flight 4119 has landed" I smiled cause that was his a few minutes I saw him walking down the airport and I ran towered him and he smiled and dropped his suitcase and picked me up and kissed me deeply and passionately and then let me down "I missed you so much!" he said smiling so much his face was turning rosy red "hey it was only two days" I said "I don't care I can't be away from you for so long" he said.I smiled "so how was your thanksgiving?" I asked "no fun without you!" he said "thanks...so let's go you need to meet my friends and family" I said "ok" he said. When we walked down the airport hallway and into the carpool lane Avery was in the cat and Haley was in the passenger seat she looked at James with wide eyes "oh my god!no freaking way!that's him!" Haley squealed "calm down chika I'm sure he doesn't want screaming fans in the car with him" Avery said with a small then me and James walked in the car and sat down "h...h...hi...I..I...I'm Haley!" Haley said trying to hold back the screams of joy "and I'm Avery I must say I have heard so much about you..." Avery said with one of her famous smiles that seem threading in a polite way "nice to meet you guys" James said smiling "thanks Avery for driving me here" I said "no problem" Avery we were at my parents house and we all walked inside to see my mom,Rodney,dad,and my step mom Coleen standing there waiting,I was nervous I didn't know what to say until my mom said "you must be James it's nice to meet you" she greeted him with a hand shake "nice to meet you too" he said "I'm Rodney her step dad" Rodney said giving him a smile and a hand shake soon my dad did the same and so did ate dinner and talked about James career and how we met and everything else that seemed to be so important and then my dad and step mom left and it was time to go to bed my step dad offered he guest room to James and he set his stuff in there but I doubt he would sleep in there.<p>

James POV  
>It was nice meeting her parents and how they talked about Melanie's other siblings...she had an awesome family I quickly tweeted out to the fans and wished them goodnight and then I was talking to Melanie and Avery...Haley had left and her parents were in there room watching tv "anyways...so Hollywood how's your life been going?" Avery asked "Hollywood?" I asked "yea...you should get used to it...oh and another thing if you break my best friends heart I will break you..no hard feelings" Avery said with that smile again "Avery I won't break her heart I promise" I said,then Melanie budded in "ok...well as if this isn't already an awkward situation for me I think it's time for Avery to go back to her house" melanie said glaring at Avery,she quickly got the message and said "yea Mel's right and I'm kind of tired so bye guys" she said and then she was 10:00 and family guy was on and then I think Melanie knew what I was thinking about so she walked into her room and turned it to family guy "there" she said smiling and sat on her bed,it was a twin bed and her room was full of different colors and posters I now know what the kind of girl she was when she was younger...I think "you like family guy too?" I asked "well no duh doesn't everyone" she said laughing "yes" I said smiling...we sat there and watched it until it was over and it was 10:30 turned the tv off and we just sat there in the dark all I could hear was her sweet soft breaths and then I could feel her looking at me and then I turned towered her and I could tell she was smiling and then she leaned in and kissed me softly I let my arms wrap around her waste kissing her longer this time k didn't want her to let go.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>He wrapped his arms around me and he smiled as I kissed him back slowly. it was pinch dark in my room so I could see anything and I honestly couldn't hear anything but all I could feel was his arms and his soft light lips against mine and it was perfect my eyes were closed as usual but this Time it was darker my heart was beating fast and it was literally knocking on my chest so much I was afraid it would go right through my chest and escape I know weird right and then I couldn't take it I kissed him deeper feeling his lips part and there was no way we could be separated and with a quick move I unbuttoned his shirt without breaking the kiss to reveal his he has a 6 pack so breath taking by the way he smiled when he saw me gazing at him and then he lifted up my chin and kissed me deeper.<p>

James POV  
>I can't take it I loved her so much but I don't want this to go very far if you know what I mean and I know she didn't either but it made me laugh when her jaw dropped when she saw my Abs...I guess that gave her another reason to fall even more in love with wrapped her arms around my neck causing me to kiss her more passionately I was in love and there is nothing I could do about it if I was ever stupid enough to let her go ever for a day. Would always regret it and I know I would never let her go.I kissed her deeply again and i could feel her smiling and i could feel her heart pounding against her chest so I<br>kissed her more as I hovered over her kissing her like crazy I knew she was out of breath and then she kissed me deeply one last time and then let go slowly I smiled and I laid next to her even though there wasnt any room and we slipped under the covers and just talked and laughed and then she rested her head on my chest and fell asleep there which ofcourse me laying there with no shirt on holding her tight...which I'm sure she loved and I chuckled and she looked up at me and said "your teasing me shut up" she said and playfully hit me and then I pulled up her chin and kissed her and then she fell asleep again and later on o did to. 


	15. Chapter 15

Enchanted ep.15

After thanksgiving, at airport

Melanie's POV  
>I was at the waiting gate,waiting for James to get off the plane when I heard the announcer say "flight 4119 has landed" I smiled cause that was his a few minutes I saw him walking down the airport and I ran towered him and he smiled and dropped his suitcase and picked me up and kissed me deeply and passionately and then let me down "I missed you so much!" he said smiling so much his face was turning rosy red "hey it was only two days" I said "I don't care I can't be away from you for so long" he said.I smiled "so how was your thanksgiving?" I asked "no fun without you!" he said "thanks...so let's go you need to meet my friends and family" I said "ok" he said. When we walked down the airport hallway and into the carpool lane Avery was in the cat and Haley was in the passenger seat she looked at James with wide eyes "oh my god!no freaking way!that's him!" Haley squealed "calm down chika I'm sure he doesn't want screaming fans in the car with him" Avery said with a small then me and James walked in the car and sat down "h...h...hi...I..I...I'm Haley!" Haley said trying to hold back the screams of joy "and I'm Avery I must say I have heard so much about you..." Avery said with one of her famous smiles that seem threading in a polite way "nice to meet you guys" James said smiling "thanks Avery for driving me here" I said "no problem" Avery we were at my parents house and we all walked inside to see my mom,Rodney,dad,and my step mom Coleen standing there waiting,I was nervous I didn't know what to say until my mom said "you must be James it's nice to meet you" she greeted him with a hand shake "nice to meet you too" he said "I'm Rodney her step dad" Rodney said giving him a smile and a hand shake soon my dad did the same and so did ate dinner and talked about James career and how we met and everything else that seemed to be so important and then my dad and step mom left and it was time to go to bed my step dad offered he guest room to James and he set his stuff in there but I doubt he would sleep in there.<p>

James POV  
>It was nice meeting her parents and how they talked about Melanie's other siblings...she had an awesome family I quickly tweeted out to the fans and wished them goodnight and then I was talking to Melanie and Avery...Haley had left and her parents were in there room watching tv "anyways...so Hollywood how's your life been going?" Avery asked "Hollywood?" I asked "yea...you should get used to it...oh and another thing if you break my best friends heart I will break you..no hard feelings" Avery said with that smile again "Avery I won't break her heart I promise" I said,then Melanie budded in "ok...well as if this isn't already an awkward situation for me I think it's time for Avery to go back to her house" melanie said glaring at Avery,she quickly got the message and said "yea Mel's right and I'm kind of tired so bye guys" she said and then she was 10:00 and family guy was on and then I think Melanie knew what I was thinking about so she walked into her room and turned it to family guy "there" she said smiling and sat on her bed,it was a twin bed and her room was full of different colors and posters I now know what the kind of girl she was when she was younger...I think "you like family guy too?" I asked "well no duh doesn't everyone" she said laughing "yes" I said smiling...we sat there and watched it until it was over and it was 10:30 turned the tv off and we just sat there in the dark all I could hear was her sweet soft breaths and then I could feel her looking at me and then I turned towered her and I could tell she was smiling and then she leaned in and kissed me softly I let my arms wrap around her waste kissing her longer this time k didn't want her to let go.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>He wrapped his arms around me and he smiled as I kissed him back slowly. it was pinch dark in my room so I could see anything and I honestly couldn't hear anything but all I could feel was his arms and his soft light lips against mine and it was perfect my eyes were closed as usual but this Time it was darker my heart was beating fast and it was literally knocking on my chest so much I was afraid it would go right through my chest and escape I know weird right and then I couldn't take it I kissed him deeper feeling his lips part and there was no way we could be separated and with a quick move I unbuttoned his shirt without breaking the kiss to reveal his he has a 6 pack so breath taking by the way he smiled when he saw me gazing at him and then he lifted up my chin and kissed me deeper.<p>

James POV  
>I can't take it I loved her so much but I don't want this to go very far if you know what I mean and I know she didn't either but it made me laugh when her jaw dropped when she saw my Abs...I guess that gave her another reason to fall even more in love with wrapped her arms around my neck causing me to kiss her more passionately I was in love and there is nothing I could do about it if I was ever stupid enough to let her go ever for a day. Would always regret it and I know I would never let her go.I kissed her deeply again and i could feel her smiling and i could feel her heart pounding against her chest so I<br>kissed her more as I hovered over her kissing her like crazy I knew she was out of breath and then she kissed me deeply one last time and then let go slowly I smiled and I laid next to her even though there wasnt any room and we slipped under the covers and just talked and laughed and then she rested her head on my chest and fell asleep there which ofcourse me laying there with no shirt on holding her tight...which I'm sure she loved and I chuckled and she looked up at me and said "your teasing me shut up" she said and playfully hit me and then I pulled up her chin and kissed her and then she fell asleep again and later on o did to. 


	16. Chapter 16

James POV  
>I woke up I. The morning and woke her up with a kiss on the cheek and she laid there smiling "good morning" she said "morning"I said trying to stretch and then she got up and tried to climb over me but I pulled her on top of me "what?" she said laughing "oh fine them I guess you don't get q morning kiss then" I said trying to torture her "oh your just mean" she said "what" I said chuckling "your teasing me again" she said with her eyes bright as the sun "fine then how about I tease you some more" i said leaning in then turning my head when she was about to kiss me "ugh! Your so mean!" she said. I just chuckled and them she said "fine then...you don't know what your missing" she said,I soon realized that I was only torturing myself...I wanted to kiss her but I didn't let that happen...am I stupid?then I looked at her and she smiled "your back" she said and I pulled my head up to kiss her and when I did I kissed her passionately feeling her smile and then let go "there you happy" I said "well...I don't know" she said and then I kissed her again "what about now?" I asked "all better!" she said and then she got off of me and picked up my shirt off the floor and threw it at me "thanks" I said smiling.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>before he put on his shirt he got up and looked at his phone and smiled as he looked up at me and I was confused "what?" I asked "oh nothing..It's just early" he sId "its only 8:12AM I Said laughing "so that's early" he said "and this is coming from someone who gets up at 3:00 In the morning to go film a show" I said laughing "so" he said smiling and then he picked me up and wrapped his arms around my legs holding me up and kissed me deeply and I let go "oh go put your shirt on!" I said teasing...he looked at me and let me down and nodded his head "that's what you get for teasing me earlier" I said and then I walked downstairs with James following me. There was eggs and bacon on plates still warm and a note from Rodney and mom saying "going to run some errands be back soon maybe you guys can do something outside take your moms car" and then we smiled and ate and got dressed into something new and drove to the outlet mall.<p>

James POV  
>We drove to the outlet mall and shopped around and then a little girls came up and asked me for an autograph and I did willingly and then later we sat down at a little cafe in the mall and we sat down and took pictures of the both of us together one with us both smiling and the other with me kissing her cheek and we both set that one as our wallpaper on our phones...I know cheesy right! Oh well cheesy makes things then I forgot about the box that was in my jacket pocket it had a necklace in it that I had got in a very expensive jewelry store in<br>New York on thanks giving and I looked at her "hey I have something..." I said she looked at me smiling "what?" she asked politely.I took the box out of my jacket pocket and slid it across the table and she opened it.

Melanie's POV  
>When I opened the box I couldn't believe it..it was beautiful it was a key with real diamonds in it and the back of it was in a shape of a heart "oh my gosh! I love it thank you so much James!" I said with wide eyes and her got out of his seat and put the necklace on for me and I got up and kissed him passionately "I'm glad you like it" he said smiling and then later we drove back to my parents and got dressed into more formal clothes cause my parents were taking us to a really nice place to eat.<p>

BOTH  
>Melanie,James,and her parents sat down at table and talked and ordered there food James and Melanie's step dad got along real well and so did he and Melanie's on they ate and then finished and drove back home and as they were inside Melanie was talking to her parents I. There room while James was upstairs getting ready for bed "I like James a lot" Melanie's stepdad said "me too" her mom said "thanks I really do like him a lot" Melanie said "you mean love" her mom said<br>"...yea" Melanie said blushing "you know it sucks on how you guys have to leave tomorrow" Melanie's mom said "I know I wish I didn't have to but you guys can visit any time...anyways goodnight I love you guys" Melanie said and then she walked upstairs to find James sitting on her bed.

James POV  
>"hi" I said smiling "hi...good news my parents like you!" Melanie said "what about your dad and your step mom" I asked being curious "oh they love you too" she said smiling "cool now all we have to do is let my parents meet yours" I said "yes!" Melanie looked tired so she switched into he pajamas and slipped under the covers again.I looked at her and kissed her gently for at least 10 seconds and then we both fell asleep knowing that tomorrow we have to get up early and head to the airport. <p>


	17. Chapter 17

Enchanted ep.17

Melanie's POV  
>James and I woke up early and mom and step dad said goodbye and we got in the as we were driving me and James were talking "what do you want to do when we get back?" he asked "I don't know" I that we just sat there in silence "what's wrong"James asked,I smiled and said "nothing!heh heh I'm fine" I said "your silent.." he said "I'm tired" I replied "oh"he said. It took about an hour but we finally arrived at the airport,when we walked inside we did the usual business and waited till the Plane arrived."so do you have anything with work anytime soon?" I asked "uh...I don't know we can talk about that later" James said hesitantly...when I asked that he didn't seem ok...I knew he was hiding something.<p>

James POV  
>She asked me about work,how am i supposed to tell her about the tour it's two months...but I know she would be mad if I kept it from her...later on we were finally talking again "so...what's the other guys up to?" Melanie asked,I assumed she meant Logan,Kendall,and Carlos<br>"oh well Kendall is in LA now and Carlos is leaving his hometown today,and Logan never left he has been in LA"  
>I replied "oh...huh so Logan didn't spend time with his family?" Mel asked "no not this year" I looked sad...as if she felt bad for him."but it's ok he's fine" I said making sure she would be then she smiled "good" she on we were boarding on the plane and we fell asleep onthe plane too. The Rough landing of the plane woke me up...i guess we woke up too and she looked up at me and smiled...man so many days on planes would really mess up your back...later on we got off the plane and got in my car and drove back to my place. "Avery might come and visit tomorrow"Melanie said "oh thats nice" I replied "yea" she replied "she really does have your back doesn't she..."I said "yea she has for my whole life basically" she I unlocked my door and she went inside and sat down on the couch.I looked at her knowing I had to tell her about the tour I didn't want her to be left alone but I didn't want to keep it from her."so...how long will avery be in town?" I asked "a week or less I don't really know"she said smiling "oh..." I said and then she looked puzzled "why are you asking?" she asked "because..." I said avoiding why...and I just realized it but that really wasn't my best reply..."James...what's going on" she then I looked at her..I need to te her now.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>"James...?"I said,he was hiding something I know it oh my gosh why won't he tell looked at me and then looked away...so I stood up and said "James tell me" .and then he turned towered me and said "I'm going on tour..."he said and then he looked down.I was puzzled why did he hesitate to tell me that? "oh...how long?" I asked thinking it wasn't going to be long."two months..."he said...I stood there Two Months! I...I...I mean that's a long time but then I was curious "how long did you know this?"I asked "a little more than a week"he said."James why!...why didn't you tell me before!" I yelled getting mad "because you would act like this!"he yelled back "well two months is a long time!and why didn't you want to tell me before did you not think I could handle it!"I screamed "no!I knew you would get mad for keeping it from you but I didn't want to tell you being away from you for that long is hard for me!" he yelled...like he meant that! There he goes with all this stupid cheesy stuff "you know I would of been able to handle it James! Apparently you don't really know me!" I yelled "you think I don't know you!I know everything about you!"he screamed back "James!if you think I would be mad or sad about it!...then your wrong"at this point I was In tears I didn't want to fight with him but I had to "Come With Me" he said softly "come...co...come with you!are you out of your mind I have to work at the diner to pay my bills I can't come with you!" I yelled "you see! I knew you would say that! That's why I didn't want to tell you In the first place!" he yelled but then his eyes widened and his face got soft what he just said there proved everything "no I didn't mean to say...I'm...Mel" he said stuttering.I wS in tears I quickly turned around and started to cry and leaned my head against the wall in tears. "that's what you needed to say...y...y...you really don't care do you? Is it because I'm not a famous celebrity or a supermodel you'd think I'd never understand?" I asked slowly taking in big breaths trying to stop the just stood there silent and I nodded my head... "Melanie I never meant that I love you and I think more of you now than I would if you were any of those things and your not that's what makes you so special you love me for who I am not because of the money or the fame you love me because you love me and I do care I just never knew what to say to you" he was right I do love him...I don't want to fight cause that could lead to the end and then I looked at him and said "you see...what all of this is doing to us...it's splitting us apart and I would never want that and James your right I do love you no matter what and I'm sorry for freaking out about this".James looked at me "I love you" he said and I smiled and ran towered him and gave him a hug "I promise I will never let you go for as long as we live because every time your around I feel like the moments are enchanted...and I promise I will never end...us I love you"he added and then I looked up at his beautiful brown eyes and kissed him slowly and then let go "do you still love me now?" I asked "yes always and forever"he said with his amazing smile and then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply and I kissed back he kissed roughly...and really? Did we seriously just have a huge fight and now were making it up with a bunch of overrated kissing usually I would stop It..but he is a pretty good pushed me towered the wall and began to kiss me furiously and I followed every move he made,my heart was racing again as my hand knotted in his soft brown hair and I kissed him back repeatedly holding on to every single was basically holding me up against the wall and then as I got more and more into the kiss he picked me up and I kissed me more and then we fell on the carpet still kissing :) how nice...we didn't let go at all not taking a breath and as I laid there on the ground he was hovered over me kissing me fearlessly and feverishly and then he took his shirt off and then leaned down to kiss me once more and then he pulled of my shirt...I didn't know what to say at that moment I was breath taken and I kissed him back again but this time I kissed him roughly and I could feel him smiling so he picked me up holding on to my legs as I kissed him and then o really couldn't breathe anymore so I let go and took some air and he sat me down "uh...I" I didn't finish because he cut me off with a soft gentle kiss and then he let go "I...love you" he said,I smiled I love you too.I was always afraid to fall hard but I did I fell fast for all that it made it weird to talk to one another but then he finally said "I love how your eyes change color" I looked at him "what does this have to deal with anything"I said laughing "I was just looking into your eyes and I noticed that your eye color is baby blue now "that's because when my eyes get wet it. Changes to a light blue" I said he smiled and said "oh" "yea"I replied.I then yawned wanting to go to bed so he licked me up and laid me down under the covers and then he laid next to me wrapping his arms around me...wow he still wasn't wearing a shirt...I kinda was I mean I was wearing a tank top o laughed thinking about what just happened and when I looked over at him,his eyes were closed and I smiled.I could never be happier with anyone other than him. <p>


	18. Chapter 18

Enchanted ep.18

Melanie's POV  
>I woke up in the morning in James was sleeping next to know now that I think about it...we had a huge fight and then after we were all worked up and crying we ended up kissing.I guess that's just how it goes.I laid there looking at the ceiling and I honestly don't know what to James is on his tour I will be bored out of my mind.I woke up really early James wouldn't wake up for another hour,knowing him. I laughed thinking about it he's always waking up early for work and when he does get a chance to sleep in he 's 7:34am and I'm wide awake.I turned over looking at James and he was silent (of course he was asleep) he took little breaths.I say. There watching him and then rolled my eyes...still not awake.I turned around trying to go back to sleep when his voice awoke me. "don't you think your up a little early" he said barley keeping his eyes open."don't you think your sleeping a little late"I replied trying to win the little battle "fine fine I'll get up" he said rolling his eyes "no you go back to sleep" I said pushing him back down as he got smiled as he looked at me and he just laid there starring at me..."what?"I said "nothing..."he said laughing "no tell me!" I said as I plumped onto his chest "fine fine! I'll tell you...I was just thinking that your eyes are really pretty" he said as he gazed into my eyes and leaned in "oh no no no no you got a kiss already!" I said laughing "when?" he asked "last night! And again...and again" I said...I loved spoiling his plans "fine!"he said as he got out of bed,I smiled and got out to "are you supposed to pick up Avery at the airport?"James asked "not until noon" I replied.<p>

James POV  
>God!why won't she let me kiss her!and I know we already kissed alot last night but I know that she wanted to, she's enjoying me suffer! "pancakes?" I asked "no thanks"she said politely "so..." I said not knowing what to say after that. "yea..." she replied "what shall we do?" I asked wanting to kiss he LET ME! PLEASE! "um...I don't know it's up to you" she said I looked at her and gave her a smile and then I walked towered smiled at me...I know she wanted to kiss me she just didn't want to admit it so then I leaned in and kissed her fearlessly and I could feel her smile and I kissed her deeply.I began to feel my legs weaken and my arm were locked around her body as I lived the moment as I kissed lips brushed against mine in the end as she let go my eyes were locked on hers and I counted every breath that she and I took...I loved her there was nothing Anyone could to to change that.<p>

After Avery arrived

Melanie's POV  
>"I'm glad your here" I said to Avery "well thanks for having me! So today is gonna be a girls day right?" Avery asked<br>"yes James is hanging out with the other guys of big time rush...maybe we can hang out with them tonight" I said "you mean Hollywood and the other divas right?" she said "oh my gosh can you stop calling him that!"I said laughing "no" she replied "ugh fine!" I said laughing.  
>Later on we went shopping and on our way back we were swarmed by paparazzi "hey! Melanie how are you and james?" one guy asked "who's this?" said the other.I just smiled and waved ant then I ignored them and Avery...well she was Avery she said hello and kept on we got in the car "you need to take me out more often!" she said "actually it's only happened when I'm hanging out with James it has never happened when I'm on my own or with friends" I said confused "huh...well maybe you should get used to it!" she said "I try...I...try" I said pulled into my apartment and at that right second I got a call from...Logan? "uh hey Logan everything ok?" I asked cause it was unusual for him to call me"yes um hey James was wondering if you and your friend could maybe meet us at the movies later"uh sure I guess...why couldn't James tell me this" I asked "cause his phone is in the car and we are somewhere else away from the car" Logan said.I was still confused "oh ok...um...well" then I was cut off when I heard "let me talk to her!" "no! It's my phone!" and I knew that was James and Logan "ok...well I got to go I will see you guys later" I said hanging up "who was that?" avery asked "oh that was Logan do you mind meeting up with James and the other guys later" I asked "sure hollywoods cool and I want to meet some more divas!" Avery said.I rolled my eyes "ok" then we changed and did hair and make was watching tv, when she came across the show she started laughing...I walked out of my room and said "what?what's so funny" "your boyfriends show is kinda weird" she said.I've never actually seen his show so I set down next to her and began to watch with her...Avery was right James acts so weird in the show that's not how James acts in real life..."oh wow that blonde guy is really cute!" Avery said.I looked at her "Kendall?"I asked "uh yea him" she said "do you like...like him" I asked "oh no I just think he's good looking.<p>

Avery's POV  
>I don't know if I really like him or not but since we were<br>Going to hang out with them I better get ready...he is cute but I would never tell anyone that I like him.

James POV  
>We pulled up to Melanie's apartment and I walked up to her door and knocked. "oh hey Hollywood" Avery said as she opened the door...then Melanie came behind her "hey" she said smiling."ugh save it" Avery said walking to the elevator "she's just...oh never mind"Melanie said and then I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek "hey"I said as I looked back at her and them we walked to the elevator where Avery was waiting "you know we should go instead of kissing and all that relationship stuff" avery said "sorry"Melanie said. Then we all got in the was in the passenger seat and Avery was squished with the other guys in the back (how fun).<p>

Kendall's POV  
>Who is that!that girl...she's blonde with light blue eyes and she had a firm tan she was pretty but no...she won't like me...James was always telling me how she would always calling him Hollywood and how she wouldn't be interested in us cause she's very protective against celebrities but I need to talk to her more.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>Later on we finished seeing the movie "super 8" and we were eating at a restaurant "so...Avery..how's your life been going?"Kendall asked "fine..uh...I guess" she looked away it seemed akward for her...I stood there hoping that she would get along with them when James nudged my foot from across the table I looked at him like I was irritated and then I mouthed the word "what!" and her moved his head towered the door and I nodded my head no he rolled his eyes and mouthed the word please and I still nodded my head no and hen Avery said "so I guess we are all done what do you guys want to do?" "uh I need to speak to Melanie"james said and then my eyes widened and I mouthed the word no about a thousand times "ok" Avery said "k"said the then he grabbed my hand and dragged me towered the door and we were talking by the door."why are you doing this" I asked I was mad yet confused "I need to talk to you" he said "uh...what's wrong?" I asked I was very confused now. I thought everything was ok but now he's acting like something is wrong now..."there has been a change" he !what does he mean "what" I said "we are going on tour early" he said "wha...what...what do you mean going to tour early?" I asked in shock "our manager called us today...we are leaving in three days"he said and then I could feel a tear running down my face as I sat down on the bench "I...I...don't know what to say" I said with my voice shaky "it's not to late you know...to go on tour with me...if you truly did love me then you would"he said.I looked at him in disappointment...because I was "james love isn't a test when I said I loved you I meant it but I'm sorry I can't go on tour with you"I said as I turned away from him "I don't see why you can't" he said "James!there is a billon reasons why I can't! I have to work for a living my job isn't as great as yours I work at a diner in the corner of a street and I sing songs at a cafe later on I have to work!unlike you" I said...but then I regretted saying that "ja..mes I really did..nt" I tried to say sorry but he spoke before I could "you see what this is doing to us we are completely unaware of what's gonna happen if we keep this up if you truly believe you then that's fine I just want you to know that I love you"he said "James I love you to bu-" I was cut off when James pulled me in and kissed me deeply "then just shut up and love me"he said and then I kissed him back.<p>

Avery's POV  
>I was talking to Kendall the whole time he was funny and sweet but I made a rule not to date any celebrities but I can't help it so then he gave me his number and then Melanie and James came back.<p>

James POV  
>Later on we left and dropped the girls off at Melanie's apartment o don't know what I'm gonna do without Melanie but I need to get home and pack. <p>


	19. Chapter 19

Enchanted ep.19

2 days later

Melanie's POV  
>I was up in the morn my when there was a knock on the door and Avery answered was James. "James?"I said and he looked at me "hey I wanted to stop by I'm leaving to go on tour today" he said "well except for the fact you woke me up thanks by the way I'll leave you two alone meaning you two go out side and I stay in" Avery said with a smile.I walked outside and she closed the door and I stood there in front of James "oh well I guess I won't see you for two months..."I said "well I could see if I could get you tickets to concerts when we come in town" he said "yea I guess " I said "I'm sorry but I promise I will find every way to see you as much as I can" he said "you promise to call and text me all the time?" I asked "yes I promise" he said "oh well I wouldn't want you to be late...so-" I was cut off as he kissed me deeply it took awoke for us to let go but when we did he smiled and kissed me on the forehead "see you soon" he said "bye I love you" I said and then he looked at me and smiled again and walked away and then I said "wait!" he looked at me puzzled,then I ran towered him and kissed him for quite a long time and then let go "don't fall for any other fans" I said smiled and said "I won't I love you and only you" he said and then I smiled as he hugged me and said "I'll be back before you could say i love you" and then he left I watched him until he finally faded away and then when I was sure he was gone I said I love you under my breath and of course...nothing.I walked back inside "aww your boyfriend is gone...well let's go see if we can rent the movie the notebook and eat lots of ice cream" she said laughing.I smiled and then I shaded a single tear "oh it's ok he will be back it's not his fault that he has to leave" she said "oh I know I just don't know how long it would be until I see him again" I said "he's gonna be on magazines and on tv you will see him all the time" avery said.I laughed and then we hung out for the rest of the day.<p>

James POV  
>I'm not to happy about this I saw her face when I walked away I just wanted to skip the tour and go back to her but I know I couldn't do that "you ok bud?" Kendall asked "yea...I'm fine" I said...I lied "oh it's ok we will be back so you can go be with your girlfriend again but now we have songs to sing!" Carlos said "yea and maybe it's good for you guys to be away for a while" Logan said and then all the guys looked at him "not helping!" Carlos said "sorry"Logan replied "it's fine guys I'm ok don't worry about me I'm fine" I said and then I looked away from them and fell asleep until we got to the airport.<p>

Avery's POV  
>I was talking to Melanie when I hot a text...from Kendall...oh no this isn't good I like him! Ugh this is gonna be a hard week<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Enchanted ep.20

-In the middle of the guys tour-

Melanie's POV  
>It's a Sunday and Avery had left about two weeks ago she was texting a lot Which I've never seen her do but every time I mentioned the guys she stiffened and acted weird but we still had a good night I was talking to Haley for hours it's been a while since I've talked to her...speaking of it being a while since I've talked to someone...me and James talked for maybe the first week or two but then we just stopped...it's just not called for I mean I know he's busy but now when I do call him or send him a text I can tell he's ignoring them so finally I just quit I still love him but I'm also mad at him...it's in the middle if December and we barley talk. Luckily my friend Sam from work is always by my side he's funny and sweet and he's one of my best friends now since he lives in California like I do but he's like a guy version of Haley and Avery combined except he's a guy...but here I am working at the diner serving people's food when Sam came behind me "hows life going?" he asked and I jumped up "god! You scared me to death!" I said and then I laughed "yep!anyways how's life with James?" he asked "fine"I lied ...well our relationship isn't bad I love him to death and I would never do anything to mess that up it's just the not speaking in a while thing that's killing me..but I think Sam likes me and I don't know what to tell him...but he is a good friend to me and that's it. "why do you ask?"I asked "well one...you have been singing a lot of sad when you perform here" he said "oh it's just songs" I said laughing "ok I was just making sure everything was ok" he said "your a great friend thanks" I replied.<p>

James POV  
>I got off stage and I was tired... dancing and singing...too much work...but when the guys and I headed back stage the manager surprised us with a visit from Justin Timberlake and I was amazed he was it was just me and him talking. "so your the guy who's dating that one girl...Melanie right?" he said "right" I replied "what's her work?" he asked...kinda odd but I answered "she works at a diner and she performs there too" o replied "oh...wow so not much...and she isn't a celebrity...oh that's never good" he that point it made my eyebrow raise"what do you mean?" I asked<br>"well not to get into you business but if you keep dating her her career will go lower and lower" he said.I didn't like were this was going but I was still confused "so your saying I should break up with her?" I asked "it would be better I mean just until she gets a better career but it's up to you...I gotta leave so bye" he said leaving.  
>Later on I couldn't sleep I was still thinking about what he said...I don't believe him! But somehow it makes sense I mean I love her but I only want what's best for her working at a diner isn't as good I don't want to let her go<br>But it should be for the best...am I making a mistake...I need to let her know but I can't picture myself without her!but she won't have a good career! Oh maybe this is the time when I think of others before my self I cNt let her go but most of my body is telling me it for the best oh god!I need to figure this out!. 


	21. Chapter 21

Enchanted ep.21  
>Final episode of season 1<br>A James Maslow love story

Melanie's POV  
>It's close to Christmas and I'm just sitting on the couch with nothing to do.I miss having Avery with me and I want hailey to come hang out with me but I might come to Houston soon but still I don't know.<br>It started to rain hard out side a little thunder was going on but it really was raining alot...I hated it it always made me feel like bad things always happen when rain falls well...except for the move the notebook...that had a famous kiss (in the rain) so maybe it's not too bad but still it could be...  
>Hours past and I was about to fall asleep I was during the day actually but sense it rained so much there is no sun in sight and the sky is literally black so it does seem like night<br>The air is very still and when I finally settled down from being so tense...(I hate storms by the way)  
>Then I heard the door open and I quickly looked over.<br>It was James!  
>"James!what are you doing here and how did you..?"<br>"well...remember you showed me the spare key above your door and I'm back for the holidays" he said slowly  
>"oh...I missed you" I said getting up and he hugged me and then I let go...and turned away "but you never called or answered me" I said "sorry I saw them though" he said and then I got mad "and you didn't reply I know your busy but you really had me worried" I said a little more louder but not to loud "well I kinda did I mean I was busy but..."I cut him off "say no more I just don't think that would be someone like you"I said.<p>

James POV  
>The only reason why I was acting like that was because I was trying to get her to break up with what am I saying am I really acting like a jerk either way once she breaks up with me I could never take that!I love her!but I came here to tell her the truth...I love her and I always will and it's gonna kill me when I tell her...I don't want to say goodbye but I have to for her own good she doesn't need to be dating a celebrity I don't regret dating or loving her but I regret what it's gonna do to her.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>Of course he says nothing I figured he usually would defend that statement but he didn't."ugh thanks James" I said walking away trying to get into my he looked up and said "wait!" and I looked back and he ran to me and cupped his hands on my face and pulled me in and kissed me passionately more than ever before "god I'm gonna miss this"he whispered and I then got confused "wait what James what do you mean?" I asked and I looked back at me "I'm so sorry but you can't be with me your to good your better than that just don't waste your time with me please"he said "ja...James I don't know what-" he cut me off "your life! Your career!will be ruined Melanie! I love you and I always will and my heart is breaking to do just this...you would have a much better life with out me" he said as he turned around and headed for the door...he was In tears and so was I was he really calling it over! Oh please god please don't let that happen!.<p>

BOTH  
>James was at the door in tears and then Melanie ran after him "please James please...I know what your going to say but please don't! You are not ruining anything in my life and you never will" she said,but James opened the door and walked downstairs and so did Melanie "James!please don't!" she said. When they got down and into the parking lot it was raining hard still and both of them were soaking James turned to look at melanie "goodbye..." James said trying not to get chocked up his face was covered in tears,tear stains,and his eyes were red from crying and so was Melanie's."James you don't get it! You were never ruining anything in my life please don't go!" melanie knew that there was no way she would let him go and he couldn't let her go either but he knew it was best if she did so he said something he had regretted to say "Don't you get it!I don't care!thats just how everything goes I don't need you!I love you but you need to face the fact that this is our last goodbye!go out get a good career this is for you! I don't want you with me anymore! So get a good job and just forget about me!" he said and he reverted every word as tears tried to hide behind the rain there was no turning back now melanie was bawling and running after him and he wanted to stay with her but its not healthy for her to be with a James opened the car door and then he looked back and ran towered Melanie and kissed her deeply and passionately more than before and it lasted for a long time as the rain fell to fit the mod of the whole situation still nothing changed except the kiss made it harder for James and Melanie to part their own ways but they eventually let go "that's so that you will remember me" James said and then he ran back to his car and drove away looking back a dozen times.<p>

James POV  
>I can't believe I said those things to Melanie but now it will be easier for her to move on sense I told her to leave me alone but I regretted saying that I loved her and I didn't want her to not leave me alone she's the only one I will and I could ever love and as I looked back at her tearful face and it faded away as I drove qnd all this happened at the worst time...i have to go back on tour for another month and then its back to filming then another tour except this is a worldwide one which will end up lasting a year!but i cant get over that moment I knew I was making the biggest mistake of my life!,but it's too late now.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>I watched him faintly disappear I can't believe this is it really over It can't be...no! It has to be a dream and as many times I try to pinch myself to end the nightmare it never worked he still loves me but he told me that he didn't need me! But there were tears on his face I...can't love anyone else the way I love him he's everything to me but there's no turning back he's gone.I can't get over him and I need to try but he's all I ever wanted and as many times as I think he's gonna come back he never does...it's...too late.<p>

END OF SEASON 1 


End file.
